Like Yin and Yang
by Sunlight Rocket
Summary: My thoughts on what *should*'ve happened at the end of "Holy Matrimony"...Very short, a bit OOC, but please R/R anywhat!!! Thank you!!!


Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon. That should be a given by now... 

A/N: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!!! ^.^ This is my take on what _*could*_ have happened (but probably didn't) between Jessie and James at the end of "Holy Matrimony"!!! Rocketshippy goodness all around!!!!!!   
  


**Like Yin and Yang**

It's quiet. It's been quiet for a long time. I look over at my partner just staring out at the dying embers of the day. Ugh. What a day. Not to say that it hasn't had its benefits. I'm here right now, aren't I? My partner sighs. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I could always ask, and just take my chances with the mallet or paper fan or whatever she happens to pull out of thin air. Not that I actually think she _would_ hit me right now. She seems very subdued, as though she's lost in some far-off place. I wonder if I'm in that place. I saw a new side of her today, one I've never seen before. The way she looked at me earlier when I pulled her up into the balloon....I caught something in her eyes and her voice. Something that made me dare to dream: Does she love me? Never before would I have allowed myself to get so carried away, but now...I can't help it. Maybe it's the atmosphere. She sighs again and this time I can't help myself. I ask her what she's thinking. She turns her head a little bit and flashes a cute little grin.   
"Oh, nothing," she trails off.   
"I'm not buying that. Seriously, what are you thinking, Jess?"   
"Even if I _am_ thinking something, it's not anything I want to talk about."   
"Why not?"   
"Because it's none of your business," she says defensively.   
"Oh, OK." I decide to leave it there. I know Jessie better than anybody, and I know when to shut up.   
"I was just thinking about everything today," she continues. I look up and move closer to where she is, leaning my arms on the basket right next to her. She doesn't look up, but keeps on talking. "I'm sorry I made you go back there, James. I had no idea---I'm sorry." She bows her head. I don't know how to respond. Jessie's _never_ apologized before, except to the Boss, but even then it's only out of fear. This is different. This is sincere. She rests her chin on the edge of the basket and looks up at me. "Can you forgive me?"   
I'm totally taken aback. "O-of _course_, Jessie! You're my best friend in the world, and there's nothing you could do that I couldn't forgive you for," I reply seriously. I can't believe what I'm hearing.   
"Good." she smiles up at me, and our gaze lingers for a few seconds before we both turn away, blushing. _'Why would she blush?'_, I wonder and grin. She shifts her weight slightly and continues to stare at the ground below. There's something else on her mind. She's never this quiet. "Jessica, is there something else that's bothering you?" I ask softly. Who is this speaking? It can't be me. I'm not this brave.   
She looks sheepish, almost embarrassed, and I have to wonder why that question would receive such a response from her. I continue to stare at her, hoping maybe to catch the answer in her wayward gaze. The fading light plays tricks with shadows and silhouettes, making her eyes sparkle in some sort of off-set wonder. "I was just thinking," she nearly whispers, "about you and me." Now she's really got my attention.   
"W-what about you and me?"   
"Really, it's not important."   
"Jessie, everything you say is important to me," I softly tell her.   
She blushes and looks down, but never at me. She sighs deeply. "It's just that you and I are kinda like two halves of a whole, like Yin and Yang." Her eyes flick up to mine briefly, then back down. "The way we're always completing each others' thoughts...different things like that..." She smiles thoughtfully for a moment, then goes on. "I dunno. I guess I'm just over-thinking."   
"No, Jessie, you aren't. I've always thought that. You, me. Jessie, James. We go together perfectly." She looks up at me, seemingly astonished. I take her hands in my own and look directly into her ocean-like eyes, now becoming a bit teary.   
"James," she softly whispers as I lean forward to kiss her. Her lips are so soft against mine...I must be having some sort of dream, but this...this feels so _real_...too real to be just a dream...   
"Jessie, I--" I start, but am suddenly cut off by a very familiar voice.   
"Mee-owth!! Will yous guys throw a rope or somethin' down here?! I'm gettin' tired of runnin'!!!!!" It's Meowth. Of course. Why does he have to pick _now_ of all times to come screaming up at us, ruining a perfect moment? I look back Jessie almost sadly, and see that she is also disappointed. That makes me feel a little better. Still...   
"It's OK, James. You can tell me some other time." She kisses my cheek, then leans closer to my ear. "But until then, just know that I feel the same way," she finishes softly.   
Now it's _my _turn to be perplexed. "How--?" She stops me with another kiss.   
"You and I..." she explains, "...are just two halves of a whole, remember?"   
I nod. "Just like Yin and Yang." Our eyes share a brief mutual understanding, and then Meowth is yelling again.   
"Hey!!! Can't ya hear me?!!!"   
I roll my eyes and smile apologetically at Jessie. I'll tell her I love her. Someday.   
  
  
  


~~Ah, it's finished! It was short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it, enough that you'll kindly review it! Thankies!~~   



End file.
